My Baby's Daddy
by sessho-bes-my-husband
Summary: Love,tears,sex,and child support checks is the life Kagome lives.With a drug dealing baby daddy that's only worried about making money,getting hoes,and partying what is a single mother to do?Suck it up and move on!Or can she?Some other couples too
1. Chapter 1: 1st of the Month

_**ok so im starting a new story because im totally lost on how prostitute is going to go and then all of a sudden i got this idea for a new story and i totally know where this is gonna go so for right now prostitute is on hold but plz enjoy my new story**_

* * *

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**"Inuyasha! Open this damn door!" Kagome yelled as she banged on the apartment door. This was her daily routine every first of the month. Inuyasha knew he was suppose to have her child support check in her account before 3pm and here she was 4:27pm and still no check. How the hell did he expect her to pay her bills and take care of their son if he didn't give her her money.

"I'm tired of this shit! Inuyasha open this door before I knock this motherfucker down!" **BANG! BANG!**

Before she got another good bang in he swung the door open. "What the fuck is your problem huh?" he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her inside. "I got neighbors and shit. You know what I do here. I don't need no type of attention on me."

This wasn't Inuyasha's home, it was his trap house. This is where he stored all his products like crack, heroin, meth, and probably some other stuff she didn't know about. She could see a couple guys bagging up drugs then weighing them on a scale and some girls in the back putting money in duffel bags. She looked him up and down. He had on some dark blue baggy jeans, a black wife beater, and was covered in a white powder which she knew was crack. He must have been cooking it when she was banging on the door as loud as ever. To a certain extent he was right. She could get him in a lot of trouble but on the other hand...

"I wouldn't have to be banging and yelling at the door if you gave me my money on time." she raised a finger and pointed it in his face. "I got bills to pay. Fuck you think this is?"

"Look I forgot ok. Don't you see me working?" he moved her hand out the way. "Pull another dumb ass move like that again ain't nobody going to have no money."

"Yea yea whatever. Just give me my money."

He sighed and reached into his pockets and pulled out a wad of cash, and handed it to her. "This all I got right now. I'll drop the rest off later. You out here lolly gagging begging for money. Where my son at?"

Kagome snatched the money out his hand and rolled her eyes. "Daycare." she turned to leave.

"Daycare? Why he at daycare?" he then took in her appearance. She wore black leggings, a black and blue stripped tank top, black sandals, and a hot pink apron like smock that had the word 'Glamor' on it. "You got a new job?"

"Yea that I had to take precious time from to get my money from your dumb ass. Now if you'll excuse me I have clients waiting."

"Why you ain't tell me you got another job?" he frowned.

"Pfft! You ain't my man no more. I ain't got to tell you shit." she opened the door and he followed after her.

"You look good today."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey I'm going to pick Kazu up tomorrow." he said before she was completely out the hallway.

"Yea whatever." Kagome waved a hand behind her and shut the door.

* * *

"And you know that fool had the nerve to tell me he forgot." Kagome retold the story of her evenings events as she curled a woman's hair. "I bet you won't forget when I take your ass to court." All the girls cackled at Kagome's semi joke.

Glamor Hair Salon was a buzz with stories and gossip. It was Friday May first which meant it was payday, if you had a baby daddy child support check day, and time to get down and party. Fridays were always busy because everybody wanted their hair, nails, and make-up done for when they hit the club that night.

"Girl I wish my baby daddy would try some stupid shit like that." her best friend Sango said from across the room doing make-up. Sango and her had been friends since middle school. "Then he had the balls to ask for some ass afterward."

"Did you give him some?" Ayame doing nails said. Kagome had only known her for a little while but trusted her enough to share some of her personal business with her. She met her at a party and found out that their baby daddies were friends.

Sango hesitated a little and smiled "Yea"

"What!" Kagome yelled. "I thought yall wasn't together."

"Shiiiiiiiittttt. You ain't got to be together to bust a nut. Shit a bitch be stressed and horny sometimes." she laughed while some of the women shouted 'amen' to her statement.

"Girl ain't that the truth. I just let Koga hit it last week. And when I say he set it off girl I mean I couldn't even walk."

"So that's why you was limping" all the women laughed.

"Kagome, so you and Inuyasha never get it in?" Sango asked

"Of course he's asked but we don't do it any more." Now he just plays mind games."I mean we use to when we first broke up but I stopped it because it was confusing Kazu. One week he might there the next week he wouldn't. It was stressing my poor little baby's mind out." she finished up her last curl.

"True" Sango and Ayame said in unison.

Kazu was Kagome's 3yr old son and her pride and joy. Out of all the things that went wrong in her and Inuyasha's relationship Kazu was the only thing they did right.

"All we saying is that it don't hurt to put it on them a couple times plus it help you get your money on time." Ayame stated.

"Say what!" Kagome eyed her up and down. "Giiirrrrllll please! The first is the first and that means i better have my money. This ain't burger king he ain't about to have it his way."

"Also true." the girls said in unison again.

* * *

i know short chapter but its kinda like a prologue so tell me what u think and i promise you i will be updating this story daily. plz review and if you dont like it bring on the burns cuz i likes me a challenge


	2. Chapter 2: Disappointed

Kazu sat by the front door watching his mother as she talked on the phone while trying to put her clothes on. His three year old mind couldn't grasp how she was able to do two things at once, but then again she was his mommy and his mommy could do anything. At least that's what he thought.

"Girl, I'm sorry. That fool said he was coming and of course my dumb as.." Kagome looked at Kazu who was watching her. "I mean self believed him. You might as well not even come."

He didn't understand why she kept trying to censor herself. His daddy already taught him all the curse word and how to use them properly.

"Too late for that girl I'm already pulling up in your driveway. I'm about to come in." Sango said before she hung up.

As soon as Sango hung up she began dialing Inuyasha's number. She refused to let him make her son sit around all day waiting for something that's never going to come.

"Kazu go get your bag so we can get ready to leave." She didn't want him to hear her cuss Inuyasha out, which was exactly what she was going to do since her call went straight to voice mail.

She dialed again and again and again. All her calls went to voice mail. Sango walked in on her frantic dialing.

"Girl what are you do.." Sango paused as she felt something squish under sandal. She looked down with a disgusted face. "Uuuhhh Kagome."

Kagome looked at Sango then at the wet spot. She was fuming.

"No that little boy ain't...in my living room too...he done lost is god damn... Kazuha Taisho! Get your little butt in here now!"

Kazu walked into the living room slowly with his head down. He knew he was in trouble because she called out his whole name.

"What the hell is this huh?" she pointed to the wet spot as Sango walked around it to sit on the couch.

Kazu looked at his mommy, then at the wet spot, then back at his feet. He stood silently twiddling with his fingers. He didn't want to tell her that he peed on the floor because he was too afraid that if he got up to use the potty that he would miss his daddy when he came to pick him up. He wanted to lie like his daddy had taught him to do, but he couldn't even do that. His khaki shorts and the bottom of his shirt was soaking wet.

"I sowwy mommy." he whispered.

"Sorry don't cut it. This the third time this week you did this!"

"Stop yelling at my son like that." the voice on the other side of the line said. Kagome had forgotten she was still holding the phone to her ear.

"What the fu...Ooohhh now you decide to answer. Where the hell you at?"

"Calm down baby. I just turned down your street."

"Whatever." she hung up on him.

She went to her room and pulled out some more clothes for Kazu. "Go in there and change your clothes." she instructed her son.

He did as he was told and left the room. Kagome then went in her hallway closet and pulled out some carpet cleaner. She went over to the wet spot and sprayed it.

"You know what could have fixed all of this?" said a smirking Sango from the couch

"What?" Kagome grabbed a towel and began to scrub.

"A good ole fashion ass whooping." she laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes a put a towel over the pee spot to dry. Kazu came back into the living room with a fresh pair of camo shorts, a white T, and some all black Jordans. He looked up at his mommy who was obviously still mad at him.

"Don't give me that sad face. Get your bag and wait outside for your father."

Kazu gave her one last puppy dog face then did what he was told. Just as he opened the door loud music came booming down the street and a big black Denali pulled up. Inuyasha eased his way out the car smoothly. He had on dark blue jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, black and red Nike high tops, and two diamond chains hung from his neck. He looked so good Kagome almost bust a nut just looking at him. Why the hell does he have to look so damn tasty!

"Daddy!" the little boy yelled and ran into his father's arms.

Inuyasha picked him up and hugged him tight. It had been at least 3 weeks since he last seen his son. He walked up to Kagome and Sango who were leaving out the house.

"What's up?"

"I'll be in the car." Sango side glanced Inuyasha and pushed passed him. She didn't like him. He was an ass, no the king of asses. What kind of man would would pull up in a big fancy truck when the mother of his child doesn't have a car at all. Not to mention she pays for everything for the most part by herself. Let's not even begin to talk about how he would rather be at the club with a bunch hoes than be with his son. He was definitely on her shit list. She was just going to walk away now before she said something she shouldn't.

Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down. She had on black skinny jeans, dark purple sandals, and a and a white tank top with a black skull on it that stopped just above her navel. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes were out lined with a dark purple eyeliner giving her a dramatic look. He put his son down and licked his lips. She looked so sexy he had to stop himself from putting his hands on her. He wanted to rub his hands all over her thick hips and ass. Putting his mouth on her soft tender breast. Slamming between her thighs. The sounds of their juices slurping...awww shit now he was hard.

"Kazu go wait with Auntie Sango, ok?" Kagome told him. She didn't want him to hear her cuss him out for being late. He did as his mother told him and went to Sango.

Now that his son was no longer within listening distance he could say whatever he wanted. "Damn baby you look good. Your titties get bigger or something, no maybe its that ass." he grabbed her by her waist and palmed ass.

Oh shit! The familiar feeling of those big clawed hands on her body. Oh god it felt so good. Kagome's body was going into a frenzy.

"Get the fuck off me." she pushed him away. "The fuck you been at? Its 2:00. I got shit to do."

"I just told you I was coming. I never gave you a time. So its your fault for bad planning babe." he flashed a sexy smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and folded her arms under her breast. "You got the rest of my money?"

He smirked again and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a wad of hundred dollars bills in a rubber band. "If you give me some tongue I'll give it to you."

"Are you stupid? You must be! You want a kiss in exchange for money that you already should be giving me? Please. How about you give me the money and I don't call the police on your ass for not paying me my child support on time." she snatched the money from his hands and pushed pass him to Sango's car and he followed. She gave Kazu a hug then he jumped into his father's arms.

"Aye you look good." He looked her up an down one more time.

She was so tired of not being taken seriously and being disrespected. She had to show him how it felt. Unfortunately she didn't care if her son was present for it or not. She lifted her hand and stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Fuck you Inuyasha. I hate you." she got in the car and Sango drove off.

"Damn" said both father and son in unison.

* * *

"_Fuckem! Fuckem! I'm screaming fuckem. Fuck all these haters. Watch me fuck all these bitches. I got eight different rollies and they all mend condition. I'm screaming fuckem!"_ sang the father son duo.

Inuyasha smirked and took a pull of his blunt. Kagome would kill him if she knew that not only was he smoking while driving with their son but he had him cursing as well. He looked in his rear view mirror and smiled proudly at the little boy. He looked just like him. Gold eyes, white hair, fangs; the works except for the ears. He didn't have dog ears like him. They were more like his mother's with a slight point to them, probably because he was more human than demon.

"Daddy I hungry." the little boy said from his car seat.

"Alright little man. I got to make a stop first."

"We going to go get KiKi."

"Uhh you didn't tell mommy about her, did you?"

"No. You told me not to."

"KiKi is our secret, ok?"

"Uh huh." he nodded his little head.

Good. He was trying to get back in good standings with Kagome and he didn't need her knowing extra curricular activities. He knew he messed up with all the drugs, drinking, partying, cheating. The list just goes on and on. He just wanted to enjoy life while he was still young. He was only 23, what did she expect? 'Well if you wanted to enjoy life so much you should have never gotten me pregnant at 19.' she would say. Ugh always accusing him of not loving her and their son. Saying he puts his lavish lifestyle before them. He'd admit it. He'd fuck a couple bitches here or there, come home drunk, and brought his "work" home with him. Kazu had even gotten into a package of heroine by accident once, so he wasn't surprised when Kagome packed up their stuff and left. At first he was fine with it because she was still giving him some ass, but now she wouldn't even let him get a taste. Saying it makes Kazu think they're together when they're not. So for that reason he kept a couple bitches in his back pocket.

They pulled up in front of a Louis Vuitton store and a tall slender woman carrying five or six bags full of shoes and clothes stood outside the store with her dark sun glasses covering her eyes. A smile spread across her red painted lips when the big black Denali pulled up. She rushed to the car and got in.

"Daddy!" she leaned over and kissed him excitedly. She turned around to put her bags in the back seat when she spotted the 3 year old sitting in the car seat. She threw the bags back there and turned to glare at Inuyasha. She snatched the blunt out of his hand and took a pull herself. "You didn't tell me you had him this weekend. I thought you said it was going to be just you and me." she pouted.

He rolled his eyes and pulled off. "Chill out baby. We can still have our us time. I'm taking him to my brother's place." he reassured her.

"But I thought I was staying with you daddy!" Kazu fidgeted in his car seat.

"You are little man...today. That's why we're going to get into so much shit today the rest of the weekend won't even be missed. Afterward I'll take you to Sesshomaru's and you can play with Rin, and I'll come get you Monday morning." He looked at his son from the rear view mirror and instantly felt guilt.

Kazu hung his head down low and tried his hardest not to cry. He didn't want his daddy to think he was a baby. "Ok."

"Why'd you take him if you knew we had plans this weekend any way." the woman complained.

Inuyasha ignored her and continued trying to make his son feel better."I promise little man, next weekend I'm all yours but right now I'm a little busy."

"Yeah. You don't mind letting KiKi keep daddy for the weekend do you?" she turned and smirked at him. She took another puff of the blunt and blew the smoke in his face.

Kazu didn't know much as a 3 year old but he did know when he was being mad fun of, and KiKi was definitely making fun of him. She always does this. Her and the other two women. Always taking up his daddy's time. Time that should be spent with him. 'I HATE HER! I HATE HER!' He lifted his head up and glared at her. He lifted his little hand up and stuck his middle finger up at her.

"Fuck you Kikyo. I hate you."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. His son just cursed out his first ho, and he was there to witness it. He just couldn't stop laughing.

"INUYASHA!"

"Well what can I say? He's just like his mom."

* * *

So i know i took forever to update but i didn't want to give you guys just any old crap. sooooo here it is. hope you guys enjoy. reviews and burns bring it on i ain't scared lol. chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3: Still Got Feelings for You

**OMG! thanx for your reviews guys. i think some of you are a little confused though about the relationship between inuyasha and kagome. they are not a couple and they do not live together. so inuyasha being with kikyo and whom ever else really isnt cheating. he just doesnt want kagome to know about some of the things he does because he already knows he looks bad in her eyes. he just doesnt want to had more fuel to the fire. and yes he is a horrible father lol...thats the image i was going for. sooooo heres chapter 3 enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome huffed and sighed as she spun around in her salon chair. She looked at a few other stylist doing hair, Ayame doing someone's nails, and Sango doing someone's eyebrows. She blew at her bangs and sighed again. It was only 9 o'clock and she didn't have any clients until 10. Her son had been on her mind all weekend and needless to say she missed her baby.

"Kagome what is wrong with your heavy breathing ass?" Ayame side glanced her.

"I miss my baby." Kagome pouted.

"Girl please." Ayame rolled her eyes. "I be glad when Koga come pick them little monsters up."

"That's because your kids bad." Sango teased.

"No they not!"

"Uh yea they are." Kagome chimed in. "Your kids get into so much shit you can't even keep track."

"Ain't that the truth. Didn't your kids just get kicked out of their fifth daycare." Sango said matter of factly.

"Shut up!"

"And Kagome you don't have room to talk. Kazu pissing all over the place is not ok. Yall know what yall problem is." Sango pointed at them. "Yall need to beat some ass."

"Well I'm sorry Sango that I'm not a fan of child abuse. I'm not hitting my child. He just a baby." Kagome protested.

"Yea and he pee all over the house like one too."

Kagome glared at her friend. Her little sarcastic comment didn't sit well with her. Sango was known for saying too much and going too far and right now was one of those moments.

"All I'm saying is give that ass one good whopping and everything will fall into place. I wish Hiro would act a fool with me. I'd pull my belt off so quick he won't even have time to think. And as much a fool as his father is yall know I don't deal with no foolishness."

"Then why you still fucking that fool." Kagome said under her breath.

As if reading her mind Ayame said "Well he can't be too much of a fool if you keep fucking him."

Everybody knew Sango was full of shit but everybody also knew not to call her out on it."Bitch how about you mind yours and don't worry about what I'm doing."

"So its ok for you to be all up in our business but not yours? Bitch please."

Kagome could see the storm coming and she didn't want to be there for that. She grabbed her phone and went into the employee lounge. She plopped down on the little couch and dialed Inuyasha's number.

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Yes! You like that daddy? Is it good daddy?" the short brown haired woman moaned as she bounced up and down on Inuyasha's dick.

Kikyo had been long gone after their romantic weekend was over and now he on to the next one. Yura. She use to one of his trap hoes. He would have her cook the crack then sell it, and if need be transport that shit via pussy. If there were problems in the streets she'd handle it for him. If it was money owed she made sure it got collected. If he wanted someone dead there was would be a body in the street by the end of the week. He ain't trust no one to handle business like she did. So what better way to show his appreciation than giving her a good dick down. He was even going to give her her own little stash of coke to sate her developing habit. Damn was he a good boss or what?

'Nothing like Monday morning pussy.' he thought as he sat with both hands behind his head watching Yura's C cup breast jump up and down.

His phone began to vibrate and he looked at the screen and instantly answered it. _"Yo, What's up?"_

_"Hey, I just wanted to know when you bringing Kazu home."_ Kagom asked.

_"Maybe round nine or ten tonight."_ he groaned as Yura started slamming her body against his faster and harder.

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yea I'm fine. Just doing a little stretching."_ Inuyasha could hear the suspicion in her voice and knowing her she was probably making a face. He tapped Yura on her ass signaling her to slow down

_"Um ok. Well just drop him off at my mother's house. More than likely that's where I'll be tonight."_

_"Yea ok."_ Inuyasha was trying to keep his voice as normal as possible, because while Yura did as he said and slowed down now she was clenching her pussy muscles tighter around his dick. _"But look me and little man got moves to make so I hit you back later."_ then he hung up on her.

Inuyasha threw his phone back on his night stand and slapped Yura on her ass leaving a red mark. "So you like playing games, huh?"

Yura looked at him and smirked. He smacked her on her ass again and quickened her pace once again slamming her body down against him at her maximum speed.

"Daddy if I make you cum real hard will you give me something special?" Yura moaned.

"I already got some bagged up for you baby."

"No." she shook her head. "Oh god this feels so good." Her pussy was so wet and creamy it started making slurping sounds. That meant she was going to cum. "I want something stronger"

"Like what?"

"Fish scale!" she screamed as she came all over Inuyasha's dick. She collapsed on top of him but he continued to pump into her as her body convulsed.

"Fuck you know about sniffing fish scale"

"I snorted a line with those brothers from up north. I've never been so high in my life. It was like magic."

Inuyasha flipped them over with him on top and he put both of his big hands around her neck choking her; all the while still fucking her.

"You getting your drugs some where else now, huh?" he said angrily. "You got another supplier?" he said adding more pressure around her neck.

She couldn't even give him an answer. She was to busy coughing and gasping. "No baby, no." she finally chocked out.

"Don't you ever sniff another man's product. If I ain't give it to you don't put it up your fucking nose."

"Ok baby. I promise." she nodded and he let go of her neck. The rush of coughs and gasps came again.

Inuyasha now placed his hands on her hips to hold her steady as he jack hammered into her. "You on that pill right? You got me fucking this wet pussy raw and shit.." he said enjoying the slapping gushy slurpy soundscomiing from her pussy. "You know nobody can have my baby but Kagome right?

"Yea baby I took my pill."

"Good because here I cum!" he roared as he came inside her. He pulled out and rolled off her and they both sat there in two heaps of sweaty messes. "I ain't even come hard. Talking about some damn fish scale. Go collect my money. I got to go get my son." He commanded as he reached into the draw of the night stand for a blunt and proceeded to spark up.

* * *

It was about 9:15pm when Kagome started cleaning up her station. It had been a hectic day for her. Seven relaxers, three perms, and a full sow in weave. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was get her baby and go home. 'I wonder what momma making for dinner tonight?' She sure as hell was hungry too.

"Hey Kagome, Ayame and I was thinking about going to LOVE tonight. You game?" Sango asked cleaning off her mirrors.

"Oh now yall friends again?"

"Yea as long as she don't talk about my man."

"And she don't talk about my kids." they looked each other up and down.

"SO, you in or what." Sango said getting back to the point.

"I don't know. I'm about to meet that fool at my mother's house, and I don't have a babysitter."

"Well you about to go to your mom's, right? Ask her to watch him for you."

"I don't know. I'll let you know." Kagome grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I got to go before I miss this bus. I'll call you tonight."

Kagome came out and looked down the street. Her bus was making it way to her street, so she rushed across the walk way to the bus stop just barely making it. She got on scanned her smartrip card and began her 20min ride to her mother's house.

When her stop came she got off and made her short walk from the bus stop to the house. The closer she got to the house the more music she could hear._"Let's play big bank take little bank. You are looking at a shark in a fish tank. When I'm in the kitchen, I make plenty cash. Tell shawty come here, she got plenty ass. Yeah, I love them strippers. Yeah, I love them strippers. Yeah, I love them strippers. Yeah, I love them strippers"_ was all she could hear and when she finally got to the house she saw why. She saw Inuyasha and her brother standing outside the truck smoking cigarettes and laughing while watching Kazu do his little 'yeah, I love them strippers' dance. Kagome was so mad. Why the hell would he have his loud ass music playing in front of her mother's house for the whole fucking neighborhood to hear. He knew her grandfather was in there probably trying to sleep and everybody knows how much the elderly need their fucking rest!

"Hi mommy!" Kazu ran up to her and crashed into her legs as he wrapped his arms around them in a hug.

"Hi baby, did you have run with daddy?" she asked and he nodded his little head. She went up to them and snatched the cigarette from her little brother. "Momma know you out here smoking?"

"Man, why you always on my back." he mugged her.

"Because your 14 Souta. Where is momma? Did she cook already?"

"Yeah."

"Well take Kazu inside for me. I'm sure he didn't eat." she looked in Inuyasha's direction and rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha took that as his cue to leave. He didn't feel like Kagome's bitching attitude tonight. He had to get his team together to hit the streets and put in some work.

"Bye daddy." Kazu waved before him and Souta went into the house.

"Bye little man." he said and hopped in his truck and started it up.

"Wait!" Kagome stopped him.

He sighed then mean mugged her "What?"

"Fuck you looking crazy for?"

"Because you holding me up. I got to get to "work"."

"I just wanted.." she stopped mid sentence when she noticed in the dim lighting of the street lights red marks on his necks 'Are those hickeys?' Kagome felt a pain in her heart. Even though they weren't together any more it still hurt knowing he was with other girls. Knowing he was sleeping with other people and seeing the evidence of it were two different things. "You know what?! Fuck it! I don't want shit! Fuck you and this fucking truck!" yelled then kicked his truck. "Take your nasty ratchet ass somewhere else!" Some time during all her yelling she had begun to cry.

'Did she just kick my fucking truck? This bitch done lost her mind.' Inuyasha jumped out the truck, grabbed her by her arms, and pushed up against the truck. "Fuck is wrong with you, huh! What the fuck you crying and screaming for?" He was so confused and angry. Where the hell was all this bullshit coming from?

"You! You got all these damn hickeys on your neck. Who you been fucking Inuyasha? Every time I see you you always trying to get back with me but you still fucking other bitches."

"Man I ain't fucking nobody." he let her arms go.

"Then how you get the hickeys?" she knew he was lying

"So I can't kiss nobody now? We ain't together, right?"

Kagome crossed her arms under her chest and looked at the ground. He was right. They weren't together any more. she didn't have a say so in anything he did any more.

Inuyasha reached out and cupped her face. "I promise you. I ain't been fucking nobody." He tried to kiss her but she turned her face away and he ended up kissing her cheek. He sighed when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He knew it was Koga probably wondering where he was at. "Look I got to go but you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, whatever." she wiped her eyes and pushed passed him to the house.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled when she saw her daughter come in through the door. "Hey baby! You hung..."

Kagome quickly bi-passed her and wen straight into the bathroom. She was so mad at that lying ass Inuyasha and even more mad at herself for wanting to believe his lies. Did he really expect her to believe that he wasn't fucking other girls. 'Damn it! Why do I care?' She sat on the side of the tub and tried to get herself together.

Mrs. Higurashi came into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, why can't he just do right by me an his son. I just want him to stop sleeping around and get his life together."

Just from her daughter's statement she knew they were talking a bout Inuyasha. "Uhh Kagome..yall not together baby. So, he's pretty much free do as he wishes."

"I know. Which is even more confusing as to why I'm feeling this way."

"Its called love and it doesn't go away so easily. Especially since you and him have been together for so long and have a child together. It takes time."

"Well I don't have time for time. Oh god that didn't even make since. I need to get it together."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at her and shook her head.

"Mommy can you watch Kazu for me tonight. Sango wanted me to go somewhere with her tonight?"

"Sure baby. I'm going go make you a plate, ok."

"Ok. Thank you mommy." when her mother left out the bathroom Kagome grabbed her phone and called Sango.

_"Hello."_

_"Hey Sango, I'm going with yall tonight girl, but you have to pick me up from my mother's house so I can go home and change."  
_

_"Alright boo, I'm on my way."  
_

After the disturbing scene she had with Inuyasha, Kagome needed to get out and forget about it and getting drunk at the club with her girls was the only possible way.

* * *

**Omg! Whew so much work. i wanted to use this chapter to get into how much of an ass inuyasha was and how much it really effected kagome. she not as strong as she appears to be and everything he does hurts her because as you can see she still truely love him. she wants them to be a family but inuyasha cant get his act together. so i hoped you enjoyed...o for ppl who don't know fish scale is crack in its purest form. uncooked unbroken down crack. and that song is I luv dem strippers by 2chainz..plz reviw!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: In love with a killer

**Soooooooooooo don't kill me guys I know its been a while but i finally got my chapter out. O btw I had someone tell me they hated my story. Clearly it wasn't that bad if you took the time to read all 3 chapters lil bitch lol. OK guys enjoy  
**

* * *

"I'm_ going in. Hamburger. Two porno chicks. Camcorder. Ass so fat he wanna lap dance. Ass so fat he wanna lap dance. I'm Roxy Reynolds. I'm Cherokee. Lacey Duvalle, they wanna marry me. Cute face. Booty like Trina. I got that water world. Aquafina."_ boomed throughout the club as Sango and Ayame sat at the bar watching Kagome throw her ass on a random cutie on the dance floor. As soon as they came through the door Kagome had hit the bar downing five shots of tequila, two classes of red berry ciroc straight, and three bahama mammas. Then in her drunken stupor grabbed the first guy she saw and hit the dance floor, now they've been dancing for three songs straight. She was winding, grinding, and gyrating all over him with her ass. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, then he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her ass. He tried to kiss her but she shyly turned her head away. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled as she shook her head saying 'no'. He whispered something else to her and she giggled again.

"You see this shit, right?" Ayame said taking a sip of her caramel apple martini.

"Yea but I don't believe it." Sango threw back a double shot of tequila.

"Has she always been..so..."Ayame was trying to find a good word to describe Kagome's actions. She wanted to say slutty but that would be to harsh. "Uhhh flirty?"

"Ha! You wanted to say slutty didn't you. I can see it in your eyes, and your right. She just letting that man rub all over her. They look like they having sex with clothes on." They watched as Kagome and the man ground their pelvises together as if trying to get past the barrier of their clothes.

"Well at least she having fun" Ayame laughed.

On the dance floor Kagome never felt so good. It had been a full seven months since she last has real contact with a man, and god did it fell good. The way his hands grabbed at her body, his hard body pressed against her, and the firmness of his 'friend' below rubbing against her thigh. It was just all to much for her body to handle. She didn't know if it was the drinks or the guy but she was so horny. Since she decided to stop having sex with Inuyasha she'd been celibate, and all this sexy dancing was beginning to take a toll on her body.

When the song was over Kagome tried to go back to her friends but her dance partner wouldn't allow her.

"Where you going baby." his hands were rubbing and gripping her ass. 'Damn she got a fat ass.'

Kagome tried to think straight but she was so drunk it was hard to form a sentence. "Feet hurt."

"Then come with me." he smirked.

"No with friends." she whined.

"Ok." he helped her get through the crowd to the bar where her friends were. He sighed and shook his head at himself for always being the good guy. He had been working on her all night, and now he was sending her back.

Sango and Ayame laughed when they saw a drunk Kagome and a very disappointed looking man coming their way. Upon closer inspection he was very good looking. He had tanned skin like a caramel color, long black hair pulled back into a single braid, and tattoos on his neck and all down his arms. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt, dark true religion jeans, and all gray griffeys.

"Hey, I think I have something that belongs to you." He flashed the girls a sexy smile and sat Kagome on a stool at the bar.

"What you bring her back for? She need the dick?" Ayame said to him

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. Maybe he heard her wrong because the music was so loud. "Excuse me."

"Nothing." she smiled. "I'm Ayame. This is Sango and you already know drunken Betty over there."

"Actually she never told me her name. She just dragged me onto the dance floor."

"Oh well, she's Kagome."

"Nice to meet yall. I'm Bankotsu. Look me and my brothers about to get out of here and get something to eat." he pointed to a table in the V.I.P section where they sat. "Yall want to join us. Of course we'll pay." he smirked.

Sango was about to respond when suddenly Kagome fell from her stool knocking over five other stools with her.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome are you ok?" Sango and Ayame rushed to help her up

"I think so." she looked at them stupidly. "I need a drink." she slurred.

"No Kagome! No more drinks. We're taking you home." Sango pulled her back to her feet.

Ayame looked back at Bankotsu and gave him a smile. "How about a rain check, but if your still interested I'll be happy to give you her number."

"Definitely." he said pulling out his phone.

Ayame gave him Kagome's number then went to help Sango with the difficult task of getting Kagome out the club. "Damn Kagome." she laughed. "You totally lost your 'I'm a mother now' image tonight.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga waited in the dimly lit warehouse. Polishing his semi automatic pistole, Inuyasha sighed. he looked at the two chairs sitting in the middle of the room. He hated coming to this warehouse because it meant someone had to die. When was motherfuckers going to learn not to disrespect him. He shook his head when he heard voices outside.

"You ready for this man?" Kouga asked.

"I live for it." he smirked.

A group of Inuyasha's "soldiers" brought in two men with sacks over there heads begging and pleading to be released. They tied them to the chairs then removed the sacks.

"Well well well. Manten and Hiten. What a wonderful surprise. So glad you guys could join us." Inuyasha smiled.

The two men looked around the warehouse. There had to be at least twenty armed men in there. Manten looked over at his brother for support but Hiten wouldn't even look his way. He was to busy trembling his life away looking at the floor. What were they going to do?

"Well I'm not going to waste anyone's time here so let's get to the point. Where the fuck is my money?" Inuyasha contined.

Both men looked at him with fear in their eyes. They didn't want to die. Not now. Not in a place like this.

"We already told Kouga what happened, man. We got jumped and they took the money." Hiten finally spoke.

Inuyasha smacked him in the mouth with the butt of his gun making his mouth bleed. "Bullshit!" he yelled.

"Please! I promise! We'll get the money back just give us some time." Manten yelled

"Shut up! Ain't nobody ask your ugly ass to speak." Kouga punched him in the nose and blood gushed onto his fist.

Inuyasha pointed his gun at Manten then at Hiten. "I don't know which of u bitches to kill first. Yall think I don't know about the little slick shit you tried to pull. Selling my shit to them motherfuckers up north so you can make your own money and have your own business. See what yall don't understand is yall some light weight motherfuckers. Without big time motherfuckers like me you wouldn't even be eating." he punched Hiten in the eye and bowed Manten in the jaw. "See greed will turn a loyal bitch to a snake and everybody knows I don't allow snakes in my camp."

"It was Manten! He started all this." Hiten began to cry. "And he dragged me into it. He'd already been doing business with them for a month when I found out. I just need the money. Please! Don't kill me man. I got a baby on the way."

Manten was shocked his only brother had threw him to the wolves.

"Well you heard him Manten." Inuyasha placed the barrel in the middle of his head.

"WAIT! Inuyasha I can expla..."SPLAT! Manten's brain splattered all over Inuyasha and Hiten. Inuyasha then placed the barrel against Hiten's head.

"No! But wait! Why?."

"Because I don't like snitches." SPLAT! Hiten's brain exploded all over him just as Manten's did. It still wasn't enough though. he didn't feel justice was served just yet. "Light them bitches up. I want to make sure they don't get an open casket, and when you finished throw their bodies on their momma's door step." he commanded as he walked away from the slumped bodies in the chairs. "Kouga let's roll."

As they left the ware house they heard an endless round of gunshots going off.

* * *

Kagome sat at the bus stop waiting for her bus with the most excruciating headache she ever had. She had on orange shorts that stopped a little bit above mid thigh, a flowy yellow tank top with sequence on the shoulders, a pair of tan sandals with orange beading on them, and a pair of large gold hoops in her ears. Her hair was pulled, slicked, and smoothed into a neat bun on top of her head. 'I knew I shouldn't have went out with those bitches. On a fucking week day too.' And damn Inuyahsa for not providing her with a car. She was tired of waiting and running for the bus. Tired of asking her friends for rides. 'Don't worry I'll always take you where ever you need to go babe.' Lying ass. Every time she asked him for something its a problem. 'I love you. I'll always be there for you.' Well where the hell was he now. Why was she even thinking about him? Probably because it was his fault she went out and got drunk in the first place. God did her head hurt. She sighed when she saw her bus coming. 'Great. Now I have to deal with loud mouth ass women and their savage kids.'

Her phone rang just as she sat down and she looked at the name on the screen. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. It was Inuyasha. 'Ain't nobody trying to talk to his ass. Fuck he calling for?' Kagome just let her phone ring but never answered it. She wasn't going to be answering his calls for a while. But wait. Why? She had no reason not to. They aren't together so she can't really be mad at him for well...being a man. Plus, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was all up in her feelings about this. She picked her phone up and called him back. He picked up on the fourth ring.

_"Hello."_

_"What you want?" Kagome rolled her eyes._

_"Look I ain't in the mood for this shit, so don't give me all the attitude."  
_

_"You the one with the attitude." _she sucked her teeth.

_"Ain't nobody got time for all that rah-rah shit you speaking. I just want to apologize...for you know...last night."  
_

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed_ "Well you said it yourself we ain't together, right."  
_

_"It don't have to be that way though."  
_

_"Inuyasha I'm on my way to work and I don't need all this extra stress on my mental so I'll talk to you later." _she hung up on him._  
_

When Kagome got to work she saw every crowded aroud her station and wondered what the big deal was. All she could hear were ooh and ahh about whatever was going on. She pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. When she made her way to the front of the crowd Kagome was in awe. Her entire work station was covered in bouquets of pink roses while their petals adorned the floor, and boxes of chocolate covered treats placed neatly in her work chair.

"Girl this is so sweet. Who did this?" Ayame asked when she and Sango stood next to her.

"I don't know." Kagome smiled and she went through the bouquets looking for a card. When she found it she had a feeling of mixed emotions. She didn't know if she was should be happy or roll her eyes. "Its from Inuyasha."

"Look like somebody wants to get back together." Ayame sang.

"Or get in them panties." Sango chimed in. "Alright people nothing to see here. Let's get back in order. We got a schedule to keep." she began getting the clients back in order.

Kagome got a broom and began to sweep the rose petals up. 'He get on my nerves. Who did he think was going to clean up this crap.' Kagome stopped and looked at the bouquets and the big boxes or treats. Then she looked at the card again. 'I'm sorry and I love you.' It wasn't even a great card. 'Who does he think going to fall for this shit. Flowers and candy big whoop.' She ran her fingers over the petals of the rose bouquet. 'Fool! I ain't stupid.' But the longer she looked upon her gifts the more happiness began to seep through. 'Who the fuck going to eat seven big ass boxes of candy.'

She hated it but she began to smile.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really don't have anything to explain this time lol. O and the song is 'Lap dance' by shawnna and griffeys for ppl who dnt know is a shoe by nike  
**


End file.
